The Legendary Dragon Awards
by Light The Dragon 21
Summary: No more award show.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Legendary Dragon Awards_**

* * *

This award show will be for every one out there on Spyro-fanfiction only.

The Legendary Dragon Awards will start every month on different days just so everybody knows.

There are more than 30 awards on the list. The highest nominates you can get is 15, 10, 9, or 8. So far _Onyxthedragon17 _OC character Valentina is in the lead with the most nominates which giving her a five nominate head start.

The highest awards to win are _Legend of the Year, Character of the Year, Romance Pairings of the Year, Greatest Pairings of the Year, _and _Legendary Dragon's __Entertainer of the Year_are highest honors to win in this award show.

For those who what their OC's characters nominated for an award send me a review or PM me, thanks. The Legendary Dragon Awards will start this Saturday which is August 29, 2009 at noon. Here's the list of the awards.

_**Dragon of the Decade Award**_

**_Legend of the Year_ _Award_**

_**Legendary Dragon of the Year Award**_

_**Legendary Dragoness of the Year Award**_

_**Character of the Year Award **_

_**Dragon of the Year Award**_

_**Dragoness of the Year Award**_

**_Brand New Dragon/Dragoness_ _Award_**

_**Legendary Dragon Vision Award **_

_**Dragon Singer of Songfics Award**_

_**Dragoness Singer of Songfics Award **_

_**Legendary Teen Dragon Award **_

_**Legendary Teen Dragoness Award**_

_**Young Dragon of the Year Award**_

_**Young Dragoness of the Year Award**_

_**Dragon of the Month Award**_

_**Dragoness of the Month Award**_

_**Hottest Character Award**_

_**Dragon/Dragoness Full of Humor Award **_

_**Romance Pairings of the Year Award**_

_**Pairings of the Month Award**_

_**Most Evilest Character of the year Award**_

_**Evil Character of the Month Award**_

_**Good Character of the Year Award**_

_**Good Dragon/Dragoness of the Year Award**_

_**Favorite Dragon/Dragoness Award**_

_**Greatest Pairing of all Time Award**_

_**Greatest Dragon of all Time Award**_

_**Greatest Dragoness of all Time Award**_

**_Legendary Dragon's __Entertainer of the Year Award_**

* * *

**Author's Note: This award show was fun to create and write and was amazing to do. **

**Also to note: The host of the award show is Restless the dragon. That is all. **

**Yours truly,**

**_You've Got A Way_**


	2. The Legendary Dragon Awards Show

**Here's the award show. Let's get started.**

* * *

_**The Legendary Dragon Award Show**_

Restless was sitting on stage holding the nominees for Legendary Teen Dragoness award. Restless spoke out the nominees. For the award

Legendary Teen Dragoness: Nominees

Ember the dragoness

Jinx the dragoness

"Winner is …. Jinx the dragoness" he said out loud.

"Every body will pick up their award at the end of the show, now lets move on now" he said to the crowed.

"Are next presenter is Light the dragon" he out loud to the crowed. As Light entered the stage every one in the crowed started to stand up on their hind legs while Light was just smiling at them while he sat down and began to speak.

"It's nice to see you to, I hope to see all of you too soon. Now in my paws I have the award for Legendary Dragoness of the Year, here are nominees" he said out loud.

Legendary Dragoness of the Year: nominees

Valentina the dragoness

Malice the dragoness

Fire the dragoness

Forever the dragoness

"And the winner is …., Valentina the dragoness" Light said out loud to everyone. Light into the back if stage and stayed there. Cynder was on stage already.

"I'm here today to present the award for Legendary Dragon of the Year award, here are the nominees"" she said softly to everyone.

Legendary Dragon of the Year: nominees

Volteer the dragon

Terrador the dragon

Light the dragon

"The winner is … Light the dragon" she said out loud. The crowed just cheered Light's name out while everyone else was just smiling while Cynder was back stage and Digit was on stage and laughed to himself.

"Ops I farted" he said out loud to everyone. The crowed just laughed too. Digit started to speak out.

"Anyway in my paws I hold the award for Brand New Dragon/Dragoness award, so here are the nominees" he said. He spoke out the nominees.

Brand New Dragon/Dragoness: nominees

Daria the dragoness

Mira the dragoness

Primus the dragon

"Winner is …., Mira the dragoness" he said out loud to everyone as he went back stage while Forever was on stage. Forever spoke out.

"Today I get to present the award for Dragon/Dragoness Full of Humor award, these are the nominees" she said out loud. She spoke the names for the award.

Dragon/Dragoness Full of Humor: nominees

Deacon the dragon

Flame the dragon

Ember the dragoness

Digit the dragon

"The winner is…, Digit the dragon" she said. Forever went back stage while Spyro and Light came on stage together. Light was first one to speak.

"Today me and Spyro are presenting the award for Pairings of the Month award, so here are the nominees" Light said out loud to everyone. Spyro spoke out the names.

Pairings of the Month: nominees

Kain & Synthie

Flame & Ember

Cobalt & Jewel

"The winners are…, Kain and Synthie" Light and Spyro said the same time, as went back stage while Fire entered the stage and sat down.

"In my paws I hold the award for Romance Pairings of the Year, which is a very great honor to win, so here are the nominees" she spoke out loud to everyone. Fire spoke the names.

Romance Pairings of the Year: nominees

Flame & Ember

Cloe & Spyro

Kain & Synthie

Cobalt & Jewel

"And the winner is …., Cobalt and Jewel" Fire said out loud, Fire headed back stage and Cyril came on and sat down.

"In my ice paws I hold the award for Greatest Pairings of all Time, here's the nominees" Cyril to the crowed. Cyril spoke out the names.

Great Pairings of all Time: nominees

Kain & Synthie

Flame & Ember

Spyro & Cynder

Volteer & Alison

"Winners are…, Spyro and Cynder" Cyril said to the crowed. Cyril went back stage while Ignitus came on and sat down on his hind legs.

"I hold the award for Most Evilest Character of the Year, so here are the nominees" Ignitus said out loud. Ignitus spoke out loud.

Most Evilest Character of the Year: nominees

Mistress

Malefor

Darkness Steel

"The winner is …., Mistress" he said out loud. As went back stage Terrador entered the stage with a big smile on his face as he sat down on his hind legs.

"I'm here today to present the award for Evil Character of the Month, so here they are" he said. He spoke out the nominees.

Evil Character of the Month: nominees

Darkness Steel

Mistress

Malefor

"Winner is…, Mistress" Terrador said out loud to the crowed. As walked away back stage Volteer came out and sat down on his hind legs.

"Here are the nominees for Good Character of the Year" he said.

Good Character of the Year: nominees

Spyro the dragon

Flame the dragon

Light the dragon

"The winner is …., Light the dragon" Volteer said out while he walked in back stage while Malefor entered the stage and sat.

"In my paws I hold the award for Good Dragon/Dragoness of the Year, so here they are" he said. He spoke out the nominees in a evil tone.

Good Dragon/Dragoness of the Year: nominees

Deacon the dragon

Flame the dragon

Ember the dragoness

Lynx the dragoness

"The winner is …, I don't believe it its Deacon the dragon" Malefor said in a laugh while the crowed was just silent, as he went back stage Synthie entered on to the stage and sat down which the crowed started cheering her name out.

"Thank you all, but lets get started, here are the nominees" she said.

Favorite Dragon/Dragoness: nominees

Light the dragon

Flame the dragon

Remember the dragon

Terrador the dragon

"And the winner is Light the dragon" she said before walking back stage while Silence the dragon made his to the stage by sitting down and talking.

"In my hand… op's I mean in my paw I hold the award for Hottest Character, here are the nominees" he said out loud while not trying to laugh.

Hottest Character: nominees

Valentina the dragoness

Synthie the dragoness

Forever the dragoness

"The winner is …, Valentina the dragoness" he said. He went back stage then Spyro came on stage and crowed cheered his name out.

"Yes, I love you all, but the award needs to be won, here are nominees for Character of the Year" he said out loud.

Character of the Year: nominees

Malice the dragoness

Forever the dragoness

Ignitus the dragon

Valentina the dragoness

Volteer the dragon

Terrador the dragon

"And the winner is …., Malice the dragoness" Silence said out loud. Silence spoke out again.

"I'm also presenting the award for Dragoness Singer of Songfics, here are the nominees" he said.

Dragoness of Songfics: nominees

Cynder the dragoness

Fire the dragoness

Forever the dragoness

"The winner is …, Cynder the dragoness" he said out loud. As he went back stage Ember the dragoness was on the stage and started to talk.

"In my pink paws I hold the can… ops my bad, in paw I hold the award for Dragon Singer of Songfics, and here are the nominees. Can't believe I said can" she said to herself, while she spoke out nominees.

Dragon Singer of Songfics: nominees

Spyro the dragon

Flame the dragon

Marx the dragon

"And the winner is …, Marx the dragon" she said to the crowed while she didn't she bought up another award paper in her paws.

"These are the nominees for the Legendary Teen Dragon" she said out loud to the crowed. She spoke out the names for the nominees.

Legendary Teen Dragon: nominees

Flame the dragon

Spyro the dragon

Silence the dragon

"Winner is …, Spyro the dragon" she out loud to the crowed while the crowed just cheering out his name out loud for no reason while Flame came on stage with a paper in his left paw and started to speak.

"In my left paw I hold the award for Young Dragoness of the Year, so lets start" Flame said out loud while speaking the out nominees.

Young Dragoness of the Year: nominees

Emerald the dragoness

Synthie the dragoness

Angel the dragoness

Cynder the dragoness

Ember the dragoness

Fire the dragoness

"And the winner is …, Angel the dragoness" Flame said to everybody while going back stage while Cobalt and Jewel come on stage with two papers in their paws.

"Today we get to present the award for Dragoness of the Month, so here are the nominees" said the both of them. Jewel spoke out the names for the award.

Dragoness of the Month: nominees

Jinx the dragoness

Ember the dragoness

Synthie the dragoness

"And the winner is…, Synthie the dragoness, her first won today" Jewel said to everyone out there, while Cobalt was being out the next award.

"Again in our paws is the award for Dragon of the Month, here they are" the both of them said. Jewel and Cobalt both said the nominees.

Dragon of the Month: nominees

Kain the dragon

Flame the dragon

Spyro the dragon

"And the winner is.., Kain the dragon" they both said out loud while heading back stage while Cynder and Fire came on stage together with one award in each paw.

"Here are the nominees for Young Dragon of the Year" they both said in a nice soft tone.

Young Dragon of the Year: nominees

Kain the dragon

Flame the dragon

Silence the dragon

"The winner is…, Kain the dragon, and he's won all of his awards today" both said at the same time. Fire pulled out the next award.

"Here are the nominees for Greatest Dragon of all Time" she and Cynder said out loud.

Greatest Dragon of all Time: nominees

Ignitus the dragon

Cyril the dragon

Volteer the dragon

Terrador the dragon

"And the winner is …, Ignitus the dragon" The both said out loud, while Ignitus and Cyril come on stage while Fire and Cynder head back to their seats.

"Me and Cyril hold the award for Greatest Dragoness of all Time, so here it is" Ignitus said to the crowed while Cyril spoke the nominees.

Greatest Dragoness of all Time: nominees

Malice the dragoness

Valentina the dragoness

Silverwillow the dragoness

"And the winner is …, Valentina the dragoness" both of them said at the same time while they head back to their seats Forever and Valentina with one award in Forever's paw while Valentina hold nominees in her paw as they sit down and talk.

"In Valentina's paw are nominees for Dragon of the Year, so Valentina if you could be so kind and ready out the nominees, please" Forever said to Valentina while Valentina nodded a yes.

"Here are the nominees for Dragon of the Year" Valentina said to the crowed.

Dragon of the Year: nominees

Spyro the dragon

Flame the dragon

Cobalt the dragon

Silence the dragon

"And the winner is Cobalt the dragon" both of them said together. They both left and went to sit while Restless the dragon came on stage and sat their on stage with nominee's paper in his right paw.

"In my paw are nominees for Dragoness of the Year, here they are" he said out loud. He spoke out the nominees.

Dragoness of the Year: nominees

Malice the dragoness

Forever the dragoness

Fire the dragoness

"And the winner is …, Malice the dragoness" he said. As he went back stage Spyro, Cynder, and Fire with award the award while Spyro started to talk.

"This award that Fire has in her paws is the Legendary Dragon Visionary Award which is only award to old dragon, here today to get it is other then the fire dragon himself, Ignitus the dragon" Spyro said out loud to the crowed while the crowed was cheering his name out. All three of them went back stage while Light the dragon and Theresa the ice dragoness came on stage while Light is holding the next award in his right paw. Theresa began to speak.

"Now it is time for Dragon of the Decade. Here tonight to win Dragon of the Decade is other then my and Light's major influence Cyril the ice dragon" Theresa said to everyone while Light went the down the stage to give the award to Cyril. Cyril grabbed it from him and said thank you to Light and Theresa. Both Light and Theresa went back stage while Remember came on stage with the second last award tonight.

"Tonight I get the honors for presenting the award for Legend of the Year. A lot dragons are nominated for this so lets get started" he said.

Legend of the Year: nominees

Malice the dragoness

Valentina the dragoness

Ignitus the dragon

Spyro the dragon

Cyril the dragon

Volteer the dragon

Terrador the dragon

"And the winner is …., oh may, first female dragon to win the award Valentina the dragoness everybody" he said out loud. The crowed just screamed out her name and started to stand on their hind legs while Valentina was sitting there and crying out her eyes. Remember went back stage and Spyro came back on.

"Tonight I have the honor to present the award for Legendary Dragon's Entertainer of the Year. Tonight we had a lot big wins like the Valentina the dragoness who has won four awards tonight out of a five nomination which is pretty good, second is other then Light the dragon who has won three awards, but lets get on with nominees for Legendary Dragon's Entertainer of the Year" Spyro said out loud.

Legendary Dragon's Entertainer of the Year: nominees

Remember the dragon

Flame the dragon

Terrador the dragon

Digit the dragon

Light the dragon

"And our big winner is …., winning all four of his awards tonight, Light the dragon" Spyro said out loud. The crowed started to stand again only this time for Light the dragon. Restless was back on stage and began to speak.

"That's all the awards, hope enjoyed it. Wait next month with an even bigger award show. Thank you all for coming to the Legendary Dragon Awards show" Restless said one last time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks you to all the authors for letting me nominate you. First off I would like to thank _Onyxthedragon17 _for readying all my songfics and stories; you're a real good friend and thank you for all your help. As if the other author's thank you all for your nominations. Thank you all.**

**Also to note: The next award show won't happen till Friday September 25, 2009. I'm putting up a due date which will be September 18, 2009 which is a Friday. That will be the last day that I will aspect nominations from you the authors. Also I'm putting a new page after this one for your OC character wins which should be up by tomorrow. Thank you all.**

**Yours truly,**

_**You've Got A Way**_


	3. Legendary Dragon Award Show Winners

_**The Legendary Dragon Award Show Winners** _

* * *

_**Onyxthedragon17 OC characters **_

_**Valentina the dragoness- Winner of Legend of the Year, Legendary Dragoness of the Year, Greatest Dragoness of all Time, and Hottest Character. **_

_**Information- Valentina the dragoness won four awards out of a five nomination including the highest honor Legend of the Year making her the first female dragon in history to win it. So far for wins she's tied with Light the dragon for the most wins. **_

_**Cobalt the dragon- Winner of Dragon of the Year. **_

_**Information- Cobalt the dragon is the first and youngest male dragon to win the award who knows he might win it again next month. **_

_**Cobalt & Jewel- Winners of Romance Pairings of the Year.**_

_**Information- Cobalt & Jewel toke home one award which is the highest honor to win Romance Pairings of the Year. **_

_**Jinx the dragoness- Winner of Legendary Teen Dragoness. **_

_**Information- Just a winner. **_

_**Digit the dragon- Winner of Dragon/Dragoness Full of Humor award. **_

_**Information- Even though he farts, he still knows how to win a award. **_

_**Onyxthedragon17 OC characters awards together bought him 8 awards. Good job. **_

_**NoOneToWorryAbout OC characters **_

_**Mistress- Winner of Most Evilest Character of the Year and Evil Character of the Month. **_

_**Information- She maybe evil, but she knows how to win awards. **_

_**Kain & Synthie- Winners of Pairing of the Month. **_

_**Information- A very good and perfect couple. **_

_**Synthie the dragoness- Winner of Dragoness of the Month. **_

_**Information- She managed to win one award out of a three nomination, but still a good award to win. **_

_**Kain the dragon- Winner of Dragon of the Month and Young Dragon of the Year. **_

_**Information- Winning two awards and he's on a role. **_

_**NoOneToWorryAbout OC characters awards together bought him 6 awards. Good job as well. **_

_**Undertaker99999 OC characters **_

_**Mira the dragoness- Winner of Brand New Dragon/Dragoness award. **_

_**Information- Her next two awards could be Dragoness of the Year and Dragoness of the Month. Will have to wait and see. **_

_**Deacon the dragon- Winner of Good Dragon/Dragoness of the Year award. **_

_**Information- His next award is Dragon of the Year. **_

_**Undertaker99999 OC characters awards together bought him 2 awards, still a good job. **_

_**MaxDark OC characters **_

_**Malice the dragoness- Winner of Character of the Year and Dragoness of the Year. **_

_**Information- She won two awards out of a four nomination. She will be also nominated for next months awards which would be three nominations. **_

_**MaxDark OC characters awards together bought him 2 awards, still a perfect job. **_

_**Spyro'sGirl OC characters **_

_**Angel the dragoness- Winner of Young Dragoness of the Year award. **_

_**Information- A damn good award. **_

_**Spyro'sGirl OC characters awards together bought her 1 award, still a perfect job too. **_

_**MendedDragon OC character**_

_**Marx the dragon- Winner of Dragon Singer of Songfics award. **_

_**Information- What kind songs does he sing. **_

_**MendedDragon OC characters awards together bought him 1 award, still a perfect job too. **_

_**My OC character **_

_**Light the dragon- Winner of Legendary Dragon's Entertainer of the Year, Legendary Dragon of the Year, Good Character of the Year, and Favorite Dragon/Dragoness award. **_

_**Information- winning all four of his awards, Light will live on forever.**_

_**My OC character won four, which is good for now. **_

_**Original Spyro characters that don't belong to me that won. **_

_**Ignitus the dragon- Winner of Legendary Dragons Visionary Award and Greatest Dragon of all Time award. **_

_**Cyril the dragon- Winner of Dragon of the Decade award. **_

_**Spyro the dragon- Winner of Legendary Teen Dragon award. **_

_**Cynder the dragoness- Winner of Dragoness Singer of Songfics award. **_

_**Spyro & Cynder- Winners of Greatest Pairings of all Time award. **_

_**The original characters of Spyro have won together is 5. So every body OC characters did a wonderful job. Hope to see you next months award show. **_

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is the list of winners, so I thought I should make. Thank you all. **_

_**Also to note: Chapter ten of The Legend of Cyril: Broken Soul is coming out this week maybe Saturday or Sunday, also the story only has two chapters left, also part two of The Legend of Cyril: Broken Soul is also coming out, not till next week. So wait and be kind. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**You've Got A Way** _


End file.
